


Lost in You

by shallowness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Written for the prompt Phil Coulson/Melinda May, lost in you at the threesentenceficathon.





	

There was a plan, a contingency plan the other agents on the team knew about and a contingency plan Coulson didn’t have to utter out loud for them both to know to turn to if all else failed. There was no need, and standing in a forest clearing, with two unconscious bodies, a Kree artefact and a beacon ready to be switched on to their side, Melinda knows she could – should – call it in, but what Phil has just said is hanging in the air. Until he half-smiles, as if he’s seen what he’s been waiting for on her face, and steps toward her to take her mouth in a kiss.


End file.
